Meuterei in Crasters Bergfried
oder |Ort = Crasters Bergfried |Bild = Meuterei_in_Crasters_Begrfried_Victor_Garcia.jpg |Unterschrift = Eine Szene der Meuterei von Victor Garcia ©FFG |Ausgang = Sieg der Meuterer |Kontrahent1 = Nachtwache, Craster |Kontrahent2 = Nachtwache, Meuterer |Kommandant1 = Lordkommandant Jeor Mormont+ Craster |Kommandant2 = Dolch Ollo Handab |Truppenstärke1 = unbekannt |Truppenstärke2 = unbekannt |Verluste1 = Jeor Mormont+ Craster+ Garth aus Altsass+ |Verluste2 = Rolley+ }} Die Meuterei in Crasters Bergfried (engl.: Mutiny at Craster's Keep) ist ein Konflikt, der sich zwischen Mitgliedern der Nachtwache in Crasters Bergfried in der Region Jenseits der Mauer etwa um den Jahreswechsel von zu abspielte. Hintergrund Die Nachtwache war in den letzten Jahrzehnten immer schwächer geworden, weil es immer weniger Freiwillige gegeben hatte, die sich der Nachtwache anschlossen. Immer öfter wurden daher Gefangene aus den Verliesen der Städte der Sieben Königslande, vornehmlich aus Königsmund, an die Mauer geschickt. So bestand ein Großteil der 300 Teilnehmer des Großen Ausmarsches im Jahre in die Region Jenseits der Mauer aus solchen Verbrecher und Vergewaltigern. Nachdem die Nachtwache auf der Faust der Ersten Menschen ein Lager aufgeschlagen haben, um die Wildlinge unter Manke Rayder zu überraschen, planen Chett und einige andere Brüder, Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont und seine Kommandeure zu ermorden, um der Nachtwache zu entkommen, aber ihr Aufstand wird vereitelt durch einen überraschenden Angriff der Anderen in der so genannten Schlacht an der Faust der Ersten Menschen. 60 Brüdern gelingt die Flucht von der Faust, und 44 schaffen es bis zu Crasters Bergfried, wo drei weitere sterben und neun Brüder im Sterben liegen. Die Moral der Männer sinkt auf einen Tiefpunkt, weil sie das Gefühl haben, dass Craster ihnen Lebensmittel vorenthält und darauf drängt, dass sie weiterziehen, und einige Brüder beginnen, ihre Kritik offen vorzutragen. Die Meuterei Die Meuterei beginnt am letzten Abend der Nachtwache in Crasters Bergfried. Craster hatte verkündet, zu ihrem geplanten Abschied am nächsten Morgen ein kleines Fest zu geben, doch dann gab es nur verfaulte Zwiebeln und zwei Laibe Brot. Als Ulmer die Frauen nach mehr Brot fragt, beschimpft Klumpfuss Karl die Frauen und Craster und nennt ihn einen geizigen Lügner. Auch Mormont kann Karl nicht bändigen, und er fordert Craster auf, seinen versteckten Vorrat herauszurücken. Die Männer diskutieren darüber, wie viel Essen Craster eigentlich noch haben müsste, denn bei ihrem ersten Besuch auf dem Weg in den Norden waren dessen Lager noch voll Schinken usw. gewesen. Lord Kommandant Mormont befiehlt den Männern, still zu sein. Klumpfuß Karl widersetzt sich und steht auf. Mormont befiehlt ihm, sich wieder hinzusetzen, zu essen und ruhig zu sein. Beide stehen sich eine Weile gegenüber, aber gerade, als Samwell Tarly denkt, dass Karl sich wieder hinsetzen will, unterbricht Craster die beiden und will Karl, Dolch, Garth vom Grünweg und Garth aus Altsass aus der Halle werfen. Als Craster von einem der Männer als Bastard beschimpft wird, springt Craster mit seiner Axt in der Hand über den Tisch auf Karl los, wird aber von Dolch am Kopf gepackt. Er schneidet ihm den Hals auf. Craster fällt vornüber auf den am Boden liegenden Ser Byam Flint und stirbt. Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont ist außer sich vor Wut. Er meint, die Götter würden sie dafür bestrafen, dass sie das heilige Gesetz der Gastfreundschaft gebrochen haben. Dolch meint, es gebe keine Gesetze jenseits der Mauer und bedroht eine von Crasters Frauen und fordert sie auf, ihnen das geheime Versteck zu zeigen. Mormont fordert Dolch auf, sein Messer fallenzulassen, doch Garth vom Grünweg und Ollo Handab stellen sich ihm in den Weg. Als Mormont seinen Dolch greifen will, stößt Ollo ihm ein Messer in den Bauch. Nach einem furchtbaren Durcheinander kommt Sam wieder zu Sinnen. Er hält Mormonts Kopf im Schoß, manche Brüder essen Pferdefleisch, andere vergewaltigen. Garth vom Grünweg tötet Garth aus Altsass, Rolley fällt vom Dachboden und bricht sich das Genick, und Mormont stirbt in seinen Händen. Zwei von Crasters Frauen drängen ihn, mit Goldy und ihrem Neugeborenen zur Mauer zu reiten. Grenn berichtet später, dass Dolch und Ollo die Wände von Crasters Bergfried aufgerissen hätten auf der Suche nach Essen, ein paar ihrer Männer Crasters Frauen vergewaltigt haben und Eddison Tollett meinte, dass sie alle treuen Brüder umbringen würden, damit niemand die Nachricht ihrer Meuterei verbreiten könne. Neben Grenn und Edd flohen noch weitere aus Crasters Bergfried, und ein Dutzend erreichte schließlich wieder die Schwarze Festung, darunter Dywen, Riese, Donnel Hügel, Ulmer, Linkshand Leo und Garth Graufeder sowie noch vier oder fünf weitere. Eine ganze Weile später erreichen Brandon Stark und seine Gefährten auf der Suche nach der Dreiäugigen Krähe die Mauer. Dort treffen sie auf den toten und mysteriösen Grenzer Kalthand, der sie durch den Verfluchten Wald führt. Nach einer Weile berichten seine treuen Raben ihm, dass sie verfolgt werden, und er kehrt um, um sich um sie zu kümmern, während er Bran und die anderen weiterschickt. Durch Sommers Augen sieht Bran wenig später fünf Leichen von Männern der Nachtwache, die er an ihren Mänteln erkennt, und wenig später findet er heraus, dass Kalthand sie umgebracht hat, weil sie die Verfolger waren. Er behauptet, sie seien Feinde gewesen, was Bran misstrauisch macht, denn das bedeutet, dass der tote Grenzer seine eigenen Brüder getötet hat. Eine der fünf Leichen hatte aber einen Armstumpf, der in Leder gehüllt war, und das deutet darauf hin, dass es sich um Ollo Handab gehandelt haben muss, Kalthand also Recht mit der Einschätzung hatte, dass es Feinde gewesen seien, die er getötet hat. Teilnehmer Getötete Loyale *Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont *Byam Flint *Fornio *Garth aus Altsass Überlebende Loyale *Anker Weissauge *Bedwyck (Riese) *Donnel Hügel *Dywen *Eddison Tollett *Garth Graufeder *Grenn *Linkshand Leo *Schwarzer Bernarr *Ronnel Harlehm *Samwell Tarly *Tim Stein *Treiber *Ulmer Crasters Familie *Craster *Dyah *Farny *Nella *Goldy *15 andere Frauen Die Meuterer *Dolch *Ollo Handab *Grubbs *Garth vom Grünweg *Alan aus Rosby *Rolley *Maulig *Klumpfuss Karl *Oss *Murmelnder Bill Quellen * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Jenseits der Mauer Kategorie:Schlachten der Nachtwache Kategorie:Ereignisse